Vulnerary
Vulneraries (傷薬 Kizu-gusuri) are Hit Point restoring items that appear in all of the Fire Emblem games in the series. In the majority of the Fire Emblem games, they heal 10 hit points. Not much information is given related to their origins, only in the manner they are used. Vulneraries are described as medical solutions that are contained within flasks. In different instances, characters have spoken about either rubbing the solution on a wound or simply drinking its contents. Due to this, it is unclear how the vulneraries are supposed to be used, whether they can be used either way, or if it varies by the game. Also, in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 vulneraries heal the user to full Hit Points, instead of partially, which is normally reserved for Elixirs. The augmented HP recovery returns in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, where they heal 20 HP as opposed to the usual 10. The amount of uses the vulneraries have also varies from game to game. They have 3 uses in the majority of the Fire Emblem games. Finally they had 8 uses in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, possibly due to the increased difficulty of several stages in the game. Vulneraries can be purchased in most of the Fire Emblem games at any vendor. The price of a vulnerary varies from game to game. As an example, they cost 300 Gold in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. Many enemies in the games also carry vulneraries for the purpose of healing themselves; with the services of a thief (or any promotions therein), they can be stolen from enemy units. Item Information Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Vulnerary |5 |600 |Restores 10 HP Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo | Vulnerary |3 |300 |Restores 10 HP *Location(s): Book 1 Chapters 1 (Marth and Enemy Bandit x2), Chapter 3 (Paola), Book 2 Chapters 1 (Marth), 3 (Enemy Bandit), 10 (Enemy Manakete), 11 (Enemy Thief x2), 20 (Enemy Manakete) Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 600 *'Effects:' Restores all HP Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 300 *'Effects:' Restores 10 HP *'Location(s):' Chapters 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 8x, 9, 10A, 12, 13, 16, 16x, 17A, 19A, 20A, 20Ax, 17B, 18B, 20B, 20Bx, 21, 21x, 22, 24, Final Thief (Steal) Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 300 *'Effects:' Restores 10 HP Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 300 *'Effects:' Restores 10 HP Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 300 *'Effects:' Restores 10 HP *'Location(s):' Prologue (After defeating Boyd), Chapters 2 (Enemy Myrmidon), 3 (Enemy Myrmidon and Bandit), 4 Soldier (Hard Mode), 6 (Enemy Myrmidon), Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *'Uses:' 8 *'Worth:' 800 *'Effects:' Restores 20 HP *'Location(s):' Chapters 1-1 (Village), 1-5 (Enemy Fire Mage), 2-1 (Enemy Myrmidon), 2-2 (Enemy Soldier), 3-4 (Enemy Sniper), 3-5 (Enemy Lance Paladin), 3-6 (Enemy Cat) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 360 *'Effects:' Restores 10 HP *'Location(s):' Chapter P-4 (Boss), 1 (Boss), 3 (Enemy Fighter), 12 (Enemy Manakete), 14 (Enemy Thief), 25 (Enemy Manakete) Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *'Uses:' 3 *'Worth:' 360 *'Effects:' Restores 10 HP *'Location(s):' P-5 (Enemy Barbarian), P-6A (Enemy Oguma), P-6B (Enemy Draug), P-8 (Enemy Barabrian), 1 (Enemy Barbarian x2), 2 (Enemy Soldier and Hunter), 3 (Enemy Matthis), 4 (Enemy Hunter), 5 (Enemy Dracoknight), 6 (Enemy Knight), 6x (Enemy Fighter x2 and Knight), 8 (Enemy Roger), 9 (Enemy Mage, Etzel and Dracoknight), 10 (Enemy Bishop), 11 (Enemy Wyvern x2), 12 (Enemy Fire Dragon), 13 (Enemy Barbarian and Dark Mage), 14 (Enemy Ice Dragon), 15 (Enemy Mage, Paladin, Horseman and Knight), 16 (Enemy Hero and Warrior), 16x (Enemy Berserker), 17 (Enemy Sniper and Warrior), 18 (Enemy General), 19 Horseman and Village (if Roshea was killed in Chapter 18), 20 (Enemy Hero x2), 20x (Enemy General), 21 (Enemy Berserker), BS2 (Village and Enemy Knight x2), BS3 (Chest x2), DL1 (Enemy Barbarian x2, Myrmidon, Wyvern), DL3 (Enemy Nabarl) See Also *Recovery item *Elixir *Herb